Thinking Of You, Or You?
by harmonygail
Summary: Can Courtney choose between sweatheart Alex? Or bad boy Duncan? A summer in Hawaii seems as if to solve every persons problems. But maybe not this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers. This is my first story! Yay! I'm so happy.**

**Courtney and Duncan have not seen each other in a while. But, this doesn't stop Courtney from falling in love with another guy, who will she choose?Who knows!**

**Oh! And, TDA hasn't happened yet!**

* * *

"Come on Courtney, you need this," Erica, Courtney's best friend pleaded over the phone.

They had been best friends since 2nd grade, and now, they had barely spent much time together. Most of it was because of TDI, but the other part was because Erica was boy crazy, and the boys were crazy for her. Courtney figured it was because she was tall, rich, brazilian, and beatiful.

"I don't know, I really have some stu-"

Courtney was cut off.

"Courtney. We need to hang out. Kyle and some friends are gonna be there. I think it's your time to meet someone after well, you know, that Duncan kid. This party is going to be hot! And plus, you and I know, no one studies on a Friday night." Erica's voice was stern. Because of Erica's seriousness Courtney had kept their friendship together, but lately, Erica had been crazy.

Kyle was Erica's new boy toy. Courtney had never known Erica to 'get involved.' She had figured it was because of Erica's mother's misfortune with men.

"I still don't know. I'm not interested in guys right now, you know that," Carter replied after a waiting silence. She knew it had killed Erica.

"You can't wait for Duncan forever Courtney. I'm coming to get you. I'll be there at 9. You best be ready," Erica demanded.

"But-" Courtney knew it was no use, Erica had hung up on her, and Courtney had lost this battle.

Looking at the time Courtney rushed over to her closet. She had an half an hour. "Great," she said aloud. Leave it to Erica to give her time. She threw on a purple sundress and a bikini top. Summer was right around the corner.

* * *

Erica was right about being there at 9. She knocked on the door once and walked right in knowing Courtney's parents were both out of town.

Courtney rushed quickly down the stairs, hurrying to pull her brown her in a ponytail.

"Talk about being-"Courtney cut herself off. "Wow Erica, could you show some more skin?" Courtney laughed.

Erica was waering a tub top and realy short jean shorts. The tub top barely held her breasts from popping out of the shirt. Her black curly hair shaped her face just right.

"I want to look good Court. Kyle's talking about taking me to the hillside cliff tonight. I really like him."Erica popped a crape in her mouth from the table.

Erica? Like a guy? What was he feeding her?

"Ready?"Erica grabbed her keys from beside her.

"Yeah," Courtney grabbed her jacket off one of the dining room chairs.

* * *

Courtney watched as Erica walked off with Kyle out the door.

"Perfect,"She mummbled.

It was definetley a boring night. She sat alone by herselt half the time, with the few guys that came over hitting on her. Courtney was only waiting for one boy though.

"Hey. You must be Courtney. Erica told me to make sure you get home. I'm Alex," the boy was attractive. But she'd never seen him around before. How did Erica know him?

"Well, I suppose you could take me home. Nothing better to do," Courtney yelled over the loud music. It was sad that she couldn't even reconigze the song.

Alex laughed and swished his water around in his hand. "I see that. Follow me."

Courtney did as told. Was she really taking a ride from this guy?

His truck was old a rusted, but she couldn't help to love the smell. It smelled of cologne, sweet, yet with a snap. The cologne or perfum of a person could tell a lot about them.

"So where do you live?"Alex asked starting up his truck. It was loud.

"Oh um, on Turner St. That gray house on the right," She replied looking out the window.

When they finally pulled up to her house, after what seemed hours, Alex shut off his truck.

"Will you be okay, walking up by yourself?"He asked, looking at her.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be good. Goodnight Alex," Courtney waited. Why was she waiting? For a kiss that wouldn't happen?

"Goodnight," Alex replied starting up with truck again. The engine roared.

Courtney opened the truck door and ran up to her house. Why was she feeling this way? She had never felt this way since, Duncan...

* * *

**Oh! I'm so pleased with this turn out. Please review (: it makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney sat at her bidside on the floor. It had been a week since the incident at the party. She just couldn't seem to get Alex off of her mind. How could that be though? She needed to get him off of her mind. Courtney had feared the day that this would come, and she would forget about Duncan. How could she possibly forget about Duncan? He had promised her his return for her.

R U ready?

-Erica The Bitch-

Courtney looked down at her phone. Was she ready? Was she ready to go off for the Summer and forget all about Duncan and move on? That was a question she didn't know the answer to.

Yea.

-Courtney-

K. I'll b there in 5.

-Erica The Bitch-

Courtney grabbed her luggage off of her bed. She need to think positive. Hell, she was going to Hawaii for the Summer. It was the first trip she was going on by herself without her parents. Friends, alchohal, bonfires, parties, music. Wasn't that what Summer was supposed to be all about?

"COURTNEY! Get your ass down here girl! We gotta run! Our flight is in a half an hour!" Erica yelled from her car.

Courtney rushed down the stairs and out the front door. She hadn't been paying much mind to the people in the car as she got in.

"Hey, Courtney," a familiar voice had said.

* * *

Sorry that this Chapter is so short. I haven't updated in forever either. I'm going to try every week though. So PLEASE, forgive me. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney thought about the car ride as she boarded the plane. How could she possibly spend a whole summer with him? There was no possible way now that she was going to be able to tell herself now that she didn't have some sort of attraction to the kid.

'I shouldn't even be thinking about this at all. I should be thinking about what I'm going to do all summer. Am I going to go to all the bookstores in town and spend my summer reading, or am I going to sit around all summer and party?' Courtney thought. But she knew not thinking about him would be way to hard. After all he was right behind her, and his cologne smelled way to good to ignore.

Courtney laughed to herself. He smells nothing like his truck.

Courtney always thought it was funny that airplanes almost had no smell. She just didn't understand it. A cramped space with sweating people, and it smells like nothing.

"Court, why don't you sit next to Alex? I'm gonna go and sit by Kyle," Erica suggested, disrupting Courtney's thoughts.

Erica and Kyle had still been going strong. It was strange for Courtney to sit back and watch Erica have a relationship with someone. After all, Erica wasn't the type for the relationship. It was Courtney. And here she was liking someone she shouldn't like. Wait no, that wasn't true. She didn't like him. Okay, maybe she did, a little.

"Um. Okay," Courtney responded after little hesitation.

Courtney looked at the two empty seats in front of her. Where would she sit? The window where she had little escape from him, or the seat by the isle that she could escape from at any time.

"How about you take the window? It's always a great view on the way to Hawaii. Especially because it's clear most of the time, and you can see the water," that same familiar voice spoke to her.

Courtney looked up. She was still speechless like earlier. How could she say anything to a face like that? She hurriedly took the seat by the window so she didn't make a fool out of herself. That wasn't right though. She already had.

"I always love coming to Hawaii. I've been here about a million times. My grandparents used to live here before they passed away. Coming out here in the summer was a highlight. It didn't matter whether or not I had to take care of them," Courtney was disrupted of her thoughts again when Alex spoke to her.

Great. He wasn't only hot, but he was intelligent. And sweet. How was she supposed to shake him off of her mind now?

She stared at him, once again speechless.

"Is this your first time?" he asked.

It took Courtney a while to register he had asked her a question.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Actually, it is," Courtney stuttered. "It's actually my first vacation like this without my parents." She clamped her mouth shut. Had she really just told him that?

"You're going to love it, I promise. You know, I have so much to show you. I have this great beach that I've been dieing to get back to."

He had been planning to spend time with her?

Courtney looked out the window. It was time to mentally prepare herself for this one.

* * *

**This actually took me longer than a week. SORRY! I was just busy over the weekend and stuff. But anyway, please review. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

The loud music Duncan played carried throughout the town, and Duncan just sat there, staring into space.

His parents were taking him on a summer getaway. How fun. Duncan knew that this was just a way to keep him out of trouble for the summer. He scowled at the thought of it. He didn't make trouble. Trouble just simply found him. And anyway, trouble was his thing.

Duncan hadn't even started packing, and didn't plan on it. Instead, he was planning on ways to get out of this vacation to find Courtney. After all, he had promised her his return.

There was a loud knock at the door. It was firm, and loud. The only way his father could get to him over the loud music. Duncan quickly turned off his stereo and opened up the door.

"All set? We gotta be gettin' out of here, we gotta catch that flight so that we aren't late," his father said looking around the room.

"Sure," Duncan responded and bumped into his father as he rushed pass him.

"Are you even packed?"

"The only clothes I'll be needing are these."

"You're not getting out of this, Duncan," his mother came into the hallway, stopping him from going anywhere. She did that sometimes, listened to their conversations, just in case things got to rough. "Get some stuff, Duncan. I'll send your father to go put gass in the car."

"Whatever," Duncan spun around and slammed his bedroom door. He wasn't doing shit.

* * *

10 hours later Duncan arrived in Hawaii. He hadn't planned on it. But sometimes Duncans thoughts got the best of him. Maybe he needed this after all. He couldn't stand just sitting around and waiting for something new and exciting to happen. And he sure wasn't getting anywhere looking for Courtney.

He rolled down the window to their rented car, but quickly rolled it back up. 'Great', he thought. 'Smells like cow shit.'

"Don't you just love it Duncan? Everything is just so fresh. Your father and I haven't been here since our honeymoon. That seems like it was ages ago, doesn't it dear?" Duncans mother babbled on.

"Well, you know-," Duncans dad had started but Duncan put his earphones in. He wasn't in for another car ride of babble.

The car stopped at a stop sign.

"DUNCAN!" His mother screamed over his music.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked in a loud voice.

"Look at all of these vacation houses. Wouldn't you like to get one of these Dunc?"

Duncan looked over. Fuck no. Not if it meant 11 hours with his parents. Two girls were wrestling on the ground. 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' he thought and laughed to himself. He turned down his music.

"NO. ERICA! STOP!" a familiar voice laughed.

"Oh come on Court, don't be such a poor sport, " A very tall blond guy teased as he stood over them, watching them like pieces of meat. Another male stood beside him, quietly.

It couldn't be. Courtney? In Hawaii? Well. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Courtney and her three friends sat at the dining room table, exhausted from the trip.

"Who knows how long it will take the others to come. And like it really matters, I just want to get some sleep." Erica rambled on, barely making any sense through her tired slur.

"Well, then. Let's take our luggage upstairs, and get settled in," Alex began to get up off of his stool. He grabbed his luggage, along with Courtney's. He looked at her, "We'll be sharing a room. But not to worry, there are separate beds, a half wall in between us, and separate bathrooms."

"Haha, we're the only ones with the combined bedroom, " Erica laughed, playfully hitting Kyle on the chest. "Hurry up, and get our luggage. I want to get to bed as soon as possible, " she said with a wink.

The four of them trudged up the stairs, exhausted. Well, Alex and Courtney were at least.

* * *

Courtney woke up to an empty room. Alex must have already gotten up.

She looked out the window to see it already dark, and walked sleepily into her bathroom and took her toothbrush out of her luggage. Courtney always felt the need to brush her teeth when she woke up, just in case.

She turned on her electric toothbrush and went to work. Every other noise drowned out by the sound. Courtney didn't even hear when her window opened up.

* * *

"Where are you going already? You couldn't have possibly met anyone while we were in the car," Duncan's father asked stopping Duncan at the door.

"I don't think that's your business," Duncan hurriedly went out the door. He grabbed the latter out of their rented garage connected to their home, and went two blocks down the road. He couldn't believe it. Courtney? He was going to see Courtney. It seemed like it had been forever. And he couldn't wait to get his fill of her.

He approached the house only to remember that he didn't even know what room was hers. He circled around the house to find a room with a light turned on. A shadow danced off the wall that looked like Courtney. Ah, ha, he had her.

Duncan put the latter up to the house. A perfect fit. He climbed the latter with ease, as he'd done many times before, and tried the window. It opened a tiny bit, and was unlocked to Duncan's surprise. The window opened up the rest of the way and Duncan fit himself in. Courtney hadn't even noticed.

* * *

Courtney finished brushing her teeth and spit the paste into the sink. Arms in circled her waste, and a voice whispered in her ear, "Princess." And she knew it was him.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short! I just have so much planned for the next chapter, that I wanted to give you a taste of what was going on. I don't know how long it will be before I update again. I'm going on vacation, and my birthday is coming up. But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! (:


	6. Chapter 6

"Duncan! What are you doing here!" Courtney exlaimed as she turned around.

"More importantly, what are YOU doing here?" Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, me? I'm here with some friends."

"Courtney? Stuck up Courtney? Friends? Right." Duncan laughed.

Courtney stubbornly hit Duncan in the gut.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Court? Are you awake. I thought I heard you up," Erica started to open up the door.

"NO!" Courtney ran across the room and shut the door before it was half way open. "I'm getting dressed. I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay. But hurry up, biotch. We have partying to do tonight and Alex is downstairs waiting for you."

Truth was, Courtney didn't want to go out. She wanted to stay right here with Duncan. But she didn't want to admit that. So she turned and went to her luggage to get some clothes.

"You're going out tonight?" Duncan questioned her.

"Yeah, I am," Courtney said, rummaging through her things.

"With, er, Alex?" Duncan ran his hand through his mow hawk. He didn't understand why he was so jealous.

Courtney laughed. She loved playing hard to get. "I don't think that's your concern Duncan."

He leaped for the door. Duncan wasn't going to stand for some guy trying to steal his princess, was he?

"DUNCAN NO!" Courtney reached Duncan before he opened to door. "Maybe you should leave."

"Fuck this." Duncan rushed to the window. "Don't expect me to be waiting around any longer." He climbed out the window further.

What had she done? She had him back and now he was gone.

The door opened and Alex appeared. "Are you okay? I thought I heard some yelling? What happened up here?" He looked around nervously. Courtney couldn't help but feel the slightest attraction.

"Oh. Just a fight on the phone with my parents," Courtney laughed nervously.

"Oh, well. Okay. Are you ready?"

"OH! Just a second." Courtney ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She slid on a pair of short jean shorts and a Hollister T-shirt. She had decided against the usual polo.

"Ready," she said as she cam out of the bathroom.

Alex stared at her. It was amazing how beautiful she could look in something so simple. "You look great," he smiled.

Courtney laughed. "Thanks."

She went past him and out the door. He followed closely as she went down the stairs. Except she hadn't noticed this. Because her mind had been on Duncan the whole entire way to the party.

* * *

I hope that you don't hate me! I didn't feel comfortable leaving you with the last cliff hanger. So I decided on this one. (: I already have the next chapter done. I will post it when I feel I have enough reviews, and I get back from vacation. Haha. Anyway, I promise that the chapters will get longer. It's just so hard for me to write a long chapter and feel like it's not to boring, or to long. We'll see though. Thanks for reading! (:


	7. Chapter 7

The music blared in Erica's car as they drove to the party. No one was even trying to speak up over it. But then, this was Erica's way of getting pumped before the party. The houses on the road were all on the beach, so Courtney asumed one of these houses were the party house. And boy, was she right.

Erica pulled into a lawn with other cars. Even though the music in the car stopped, the music hadn't. A loud base beat from the house. A car pulled up next to them, filled with the people they were sharing the house with.

"Are you excited?" Alex asked, looking at her.

"More nervous than anything," Courtney wasn't used to being at parties like this.

Alex and Courtney walked up to the house together, with everyone following. The house was crowded with people. People were gathered everywhere grinding on each other to the music. A section was cut off for beer pong. And others were either gathered in groups chatting, or outside at the bonfire.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Courtney replied.

Alex walked up to the keg and high fived some guys standing next to it. Courtney was so intrigued that Alex could get along with anyone, anywhere.

"So you like him?" Erica asked coming up beside her.

"I don't think that's your business," Courtney snapped.

"My bad," Erica laughed. "Somebody needs to drink a little, and loosen up."

"Come on, babe," Kyle pulled Erica from behind.

"Have fun!" Erica exlaimed. "I know I will."

Alex came over with two cups. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Courtney replied, taking her cup.

"It's a little loud, do you want to go outside?"

Did she? She didn't know if she was comfortable with the idea of being outside with Alex with so little people.

"Okay," she finally replied.

Alex took her hand and led her outside. It didn't even feel weird with her hand placed within his. Butterflies built up in her stomach that made her nervous.

They sat down in the sand next to the fire. A couple across from them made out. The girl whispered something in her partners ear, and they got up. Leaving Courtney and Alex alone.

"Do you like it here so far?" Alex asked.

"Sure," she replied, thinking about her earlier with Duncan.

"Don't worry, it gets better."

Courtney looked over at him to see him looking back at her.

"Courtney. Can I kiss you?"

She nodded her head. Alex leaned in and put his lips to hers. It was soft, and short.

He pulled away and smiled. Courtney could tell that it was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**Gosh, it's been so long! I've had such a super busy year and lots have things have gone on that I've had no time to write or anything! I'm super sorry, and I sort of hope that this chapter makes up for it! (:**


End file.
